Puppy Rascals
Puppy is not avaliable for Role Playing. Rascals Puppy(YRF004) was born on March 7, 1994 along with one sister named Rugrat and one brother on a Nature Preserve. Her mother and father were the alpha pair of the group. When Puppy was a year old she was taken along with her litter-mate sister Rugrat and their older sister Roo to Yellowstone National Park. The three females were introduced to two unrelated males named Rampage and Prowler. The five wolves were realesed near Lamar Valley were they established a new breeding group known as the Rascals Pack. Roo and Rampage became the alpha pair leaving Puppy and her sister Rugrat as subordinates. She mated with subordinate male Prowler soon after. She soon gave birth to her first litter ever on May 22, 1995 to Violet, Vervain, YRF014 and Vincent. Sadly not all her pups survived. The next month, Puppy lost her duaghter YRF014 who was killed by the Bad Dogs during a group encounter. Her other three remaing pups survived to their first year however. Her second litter came on May 1996 when Puppy gave birth to YRM020, YRM021, YRF022 and YRF023. She would seen these pups survived to adulthood. In November she was driven out by alpha female Roo along with her sister Rugrat. The two females teamed up with two rovers from the Bad Dogs and left the Rascals for good. Trojans The new pack was called the Trojans. One of the Bad Dogs males named Forest took over as the alpha male, being the biggest and oldest. However the position of alpha female was not so clear. Both Puppy and Rugrat were the same age and around the same size. However Rugrat was aggresive towards her sister and Puppy submitted to her. Rugrat became the alpha female. On March 16, 1997 Rugrat gave birth to Hector, Troy, Helen and Paris. In the following month the Trojans encounter the Celtics and Rugrat was killing defending her pups. Puppy then became the alpha female with her sister gone. Forest accepted her as her mate and soon Puppy became pregnant. She gave birth on May 28, 1997 to Achaean, Aphrodite, Athena and Achilles. They were her first litter ever as the alpha female of the Trojans. Puppy is still the alpha female of the Trojans today. Children First Litter born on May 22, 1995 fathered by Prowler Violet (YRF012) Still Alive, living in the Rascals Vervain (YRM013) Still Alive, living in the Rascals YRF014, Deceased, killed on June 19, 1995 by the Bad Dogs Vincent (YRM015) Still Alive, living in the Rascals Second litter born on May 1996 fathered by Prowler YRM020 Still Alive, living in the Rascals YRM021 Still Alive, living in the Rascals YRF022 Still Alive, living in the Rascals YRF023 Still Alive, living in the Rascals Third litter born on May 28, 1997 fathered by Forest Achaean (YTM005) Aphrodite (YTF006) Athena (YTF007) Achilles (YTM008) Links Rascals Pack Trojan Pack Prowler Rascals Category:None role playing wolves Category:Rascals Wolves Category:Trojans wolves Category:Alpha wolves Category:Alpha females wolves Category:Nature Preserve wolves